


Death Comes as the End (with apologies to Agatha Christie)

by Razziecat (EchoThruTheWoods)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Gen, It's been real, Tumblrpocalypse, sound off my FF7 peeps, tumblr purge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoThruTheWoods/pseuds/Razziecat
Summary: And so we come to journey's end....or not?





	Death Comes as the End (with apologies to Agatha Christie)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who wants to get a message to me, who doesn't have my email, and/or no longer trusts Tumblr's message system or (understandably) will not/cannot use Tumblr anymore, please leave me a comment here! I frequently check AO3 just for kicks as well as checking for new comments, so I WILL see your comment, if not the day you leave it, probably the following day. 
> 
> All my Tumblr mutuals and friends: I'm on Dreamwidth as Razziecat.dreamwidth.org and I will probably sign up soon for Pillowfort, too. Not sure yet about any other sites, but if you care to, you can check here for updates.

Once upon a time there was a little black & white long-haired cat that found a wonderland called Tumblr.

A lot of other cats - and many other creatures! - played there, too. A good time was had by all, although it was not without a certain amount of drama. Rather like life in general, really.

One day, as Razzie and her friends were minding their own business and playing with their fandom toys, an evil ogre descended upon the land of Tumblr.

"This is mine!" it roared, and began to tear the land of Tumblr apart.

The ogre threw great squares of canvas over beautiful works of art. It built blockades around communities, walling them off from each other. It trashed written works and photographs and stomped with its massive clunky feet across page after page after page.

Its magic was indiscriminate. It could not tell nudity from blank spaces or adult works from children's. It spewed anger and mistrust and fear everywhere it went, scattering the once-happy denizens of Tumblr to the four winds.

Some fought back, trying to protect their art, their stories, and the friends they had made. Some fled for other lands, cursing or weeping as they bade farewell to Tumblr. Others huddled in protected spaces, locking away their treasures and hoping for the best. Many guided their friends to new places, for they had seen such wanton destruction before, and had prophesied the ending of all things Tumblr.

Tentatively, those who sought sanctuary began to gather in other spaces, at places called Dreamwidth or Pillowfort, or somewhere else that promised safety. They brought with them their visions, their art, their stories, and the friendships they had made.

"Here, perhaps, we can build anew," they said, as they began to explore their new homes. With hopeful hearts, they sent out messages by all the known ways, and they began to weave together new communities.

With luck, and hard work, with love and friendship, respect and good old-fashioned common sense - yes, perhaps they would succeed.


End file.
